Slade Wilson
History Early Life= |-| Present= Traits Personality= |-| Appearance= Threat Assessment Powers= * Enhanced Brain Activity: Slade volunteered for an experimental procedure that activated a dormant metagene, which evolved his brain. This greatly enhanced Slade's mental capacity, as well as allows him to access his brain functions on a cellular level, granting him enhanced physical attributes. ** Accelerated Healing: Deathstroke possesses a greatly accelerated healing rate. His rapid healing clots blood in seconds and seals wounds in minutes. The time it takes for full healing depends upon the wound, ranging from seconds to hours, depending on the level of injury. *** Decelerated Aging: Deathstroke's healing ability also supplies him with a nearly-ageless lifespan. *** Toxic Immunity: Deathstroke's regenerative healing provides him with a enhanced immunity to toxins. ** Enhanced Senses: Deathstroke's senses are far more heightened than those of a normal human. *** Enhanced Hearing *** Enhanced Sense of Smell *** Enhanced Vision ** Superhuman Agility: Deathstroke's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. ** Superhuman Durability: Deathstroke is capable of withstanding high amounts of physical damage and sustain little, to no injury. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Deathstroke possesses reflexes far superior to a normal human. He is able to easily dodge point-blank gunfire, and catch a dagger thrown at him from behind, without looking. ** Superhuman Speed: Deathstroke is capable of moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Deathstroke can exert himself for hours, while wearing a heavy body armor, without tiring easily. ** Superhuman Strength: Deathstroke's natural strength has been augmented to superhuman levels. |-| Skills= * Acrobatics: Deathstroke is a master acrobat. He is highly agile and is capable of performing skillful acrobatic maneuvers in combat. * Deception * Disguise * Escapology * Genius Level Intellect: Deathstroke is a tactical genius. ** Leadership ** Tactical Analysis: Deathstroke has been described as a tactical genius and is easily the equal of Batman in terms of strategic planning. * Hunting: Deathstroke hunts in his spare time. He has an entire trophy room full of the heads of the animals he's killed. * Intimidation: With his reputation of as World's Deadliest Assassin, Slade is able to instill great fear into others. * Investigation: Deathstroke is a keen observer and expert detective. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Deathstroke is a master martial artist. ** Stick Fighting: Deathstroke is highly skilled in stick-based martial arts. He is capable of skillfully wielding two eskrima sticks, or a single bo staff in combat. * Military Protocol: Deathstroke is a highly trained soldier who has years of mercenary experience. ** Multilingual * Stealth: Deathstroke is a master of stealth and is able to silently assassinate people without making a sound. ** Surveillance * Throwing: Deathstroke is highly skilled in knife throwing, as he has displayed on multiple occasions. * Weaponry: Deathstroke is highly skilled in the use of many different types of weapons. He has displayed great proficiency in sword fighting, knife fighting, and stick fighting. ** Swordsmanship: Deathstroke is a highly skilled swordsman. One of his favorite personal weapons is a large broadsword. ** Demolitions: Deathstroke is proficient with many different kinds of explosives, from small entry explosives to grenades and even high-powered military grade firepower. ** Firearms: Deathstroke is a master marksman. He is trained in the use of pistols, rifles, shotguns and even makeshift firearms. ** Gadgetry: Deathstroke is skilled in the use of multiple gadgets. |-| Weaknesses= Paraphernalia Weapons= * The Deathstroke: A Scottish broadsword that is his first, favorite and most trusted weapon. Promethium forged into blade to optimize durability and make it capable of absorbing energy. * Energy Lance: Retractable ballistic staff made from promethium. It can shoot energy or explosive pellets. * Various Firearms: Slade has used a variety of different firearms in combat, including pistols, assault rifles, and sniper rifles. * Knives: Slade has used a variety of different knives in combat, including combat knives, daggers, and throwing knives. * Dual Katanas: Forged from Volatile Promethium. |-| Armor= * Ikon Suit: Deathstroke wears a suit of Promethium lined armor that when attacked, hardens up specific areas of the suit to protect the wearer from impacts such as bullets and blunt trauma. The suit is powered by absorbing kinetic energy, and thanks to his enhanced speed and reflexes, Slade can keep it charged simply by moving. |-| Accessories= Trivia & Notes Trivia= * Slade earned the Silver Star, Purple Heart, and Service Cross while in the Army. He also earned the Black Star, a confidential commendation unknown to most. * His criminal activity falls under ARGUS jurisdiction. * When he's in Arkham he's housed in the Maximum Security Area. * He saved life of William Wintergreen. He is Slade's logistics coordinator. |-| Notes= * Likeness based on Stephen Lang. Category:Characters